VLB future series part 2:Like Father, Like Son
by OriginalPippie
Summary: This is the second story in my future Bam series.Sequel to The Kids Are Alright Features Bam and his son Dyllan.
1. Chapter 1

Gina had just finished rinsing off the breakfast dishes and set them in the sink to wash later. She glanced over at her husband, who sat at the kitchen table engrossed in a magazine.

"Bam, have you heard anything from Dyllan yet this morning?"

"Wasn't he down here during breakfast?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the magazine

Gina huffed "Bam I can't believe you!"

"What?" He looked up at her

"How could you not notice that your son hasn't come down from his room all morning?"

"I… He hasn't?"

"No! And I'm actually concerned about him. He doesn't normally sleep in this long. Normally he's up when I come downstairs."

"Well he came in late last night."

"And rushed up to his room without saying a word. Since when have you known him to do that?"

"Hmmm…" Bam stood up and started to leave the kitchen with Gina close behind

Bam went up to Dyllan's room, concern filling his stomach with each step. Gina stood behind him as he knocked on Dyllan's door.

"Dyl? You ok in there?"

"Whatever." Came the lack luster response from the room

Bam looked at Gina "Did it sound like he's crying?" He asked softly. Gina nodded in response

Bam quietly and slowly opened the door and the two of them stepped inside of their son's room. Beneath the blanket on the bed was a slightly shacking lump. Soft whimpers and on occasional sniff could be heard through the blanket as they cautiously approached the bed. Bam knelt down beside the bed and placed his hand on the blanket right next to the whimpering lump.

"Dyllan," He said soothingly "Dyl please come out from under the covers and tell us what's wrong."

He looked at Gina standing behind him on his left side, with concern and a little fear full in his eyes. She could tell that her husband was hurting, seeing their son in this state.

"Dyllan, sweetie, please we just want to talk to you." She coaxed

Dyllan sniffed and pulled the blanket off of his head. He looked at his parents with tears running down his face.

"Dyllan, what's the matter?" Bam asked while placing a hand on Dyllan's side

Dyllan jumped up and sat, moving away from Bam's hand, and began to shake. He stared at Bam with a great amount of fear in his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted before burying his face into the back of his knees that were hurled up to his chest

Bam moved back, taken by surprise from his son's reaction to his touch "Ok, I'm sorry! I won't touch you. What's the matter?"

The question caused Dyllan to break into sobs. Gina sat on the bed in front of Dyllan and looked at him and Bam.

"Dyllan, please try to calm down and tell us what's gotten you so upset. Please?" Dyllan shook his head as he continued to cry into his knees "Did something happen to you?"

Dyllan lifted his head and wiped tears away from his face. His eyes remained turned down. He made an attempt to speak but his lower lip began to tremble, and his eyes gave away to more tears. This time he leaned forward, allowing his mother to put her arms around him.

"Shh… Dyl it's okay sweetie. Just get it all out." She said softly as she patted his back

After about a minute of crying into his mother's chest, Dyllan sat back up and looked at his parents. His face was streaked and wet, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He took a breath to calm himself some more.

"I… I can't let any one else know about this." He started before closing his eyes. He lowered his head for a second and then looked back up at his parents "Last… last night I…" He paused and took another breath, starting to feel more tears form

Bam placed a hand on Dyllan's back as he sat on the bed next to him "It's okay; you know you can tell us."

Dyllan closed his eyes again and placed a hand up to the side of his face "I… I-I was raped."

With those words Bam and Gina looked at each other in shock. Bam's jaw dropped open and then he turned his head away from his son. His stomach began to churn just thinking about those words. He turned to Dyllan and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Oh my God, Dyllan, I… I'm so sorry."

He rested his chin behind his son's shoulder and closed his eyes, starting to feel tears of his own. He and Gina didn't know what else to do but sit there and hold their son.

A few hours later Bam opened Dyllan's bedroom door and looked in on him. He stood there in the doorway watching the seemingly-sleeping Dyllan for a minute before lightly knocking on the open door to get his attention.

"Hey Dyl…" He said softly as he approached the bed "Dyl how are you feeling?"

Dyllan slowly sat up and looked at him. Tears were no longer evident in his eyes, but they were replaced by a light bitterness towards the world around him.

"What?" He asked quietly

"Move over."

"Why?"

"Just move over I need to talk to you."

Dyllan slid over so that Bam could sit next to him in the bed "I don't want to talk about this."

"You don't have to talk, just listen." He sat down "Dyl… there's something important that I want to share with you. Something that not many people know about me. You see, when I was about your age…" He looked down and took a breath "When I was about your age, I was raped."

Dyllan lifted his head and stared at Bam in surprise "Dad, are you serious?"

Bam nodded with a frown "I wish I wasn't serious. But it's true. It was horrible… sometimes at night I can still feel the guy's arms around me." He let out a shudder

"Oh God… dad… How did you get over it?"

"Well that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you about it."

August 1996

"Jesse could you please go and get your brother up? He can't sleep all day long just because it's the weekend." April said as she folded the last dish towel

Jess, who was in the next room watching tv, rolled his eyes and stood up off of the couch. He went to Bam's bedroom to wake him up, only to be grouched at by his younger brother. Jess grumbled back and left the room. About ten minutes later, April entered the living room and stood in front of the tv to get Jess's attention. Jess craned his neck to try to look past her at the tv.

"Mom! You're in the way."

"Don't give me that. Jess I thought I asked you 10 minutes ago to wake Bam up."

"I did that. He just didn't get up."

Bam shuffled into the living room slowly and with his head turned downward. He took a spot on the couch, far away from Jess, and pulled his knees up to his chest. His hands were wrapped loosely around his ankles and he kept his sight fixed on a spot on the floor so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with any one.

"Well good morning sunshine. Nice of you to finally join us." April said, slightly annoyed "Now you can get started on those chores we gave you; I assume you remembered that we grounded you last night after you came home late."

"Whatever." Was Bam's quiet, bitter response

April shook off that response and then decided to play nice to get him to pay attention to her better "Bam what would you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing." He answered in the same tone

"You don't want anything? How about some eggs?"

"I'm not hungry."

April sighed "Jess could you leave Bam and me alone, please?"

Jess stood up and went into the kitchen so April could try to talk in private with Bam. She sat down on the couch and turned toward Bam. Placing a hand on the bottom of his chin, she lifted his head and had him look into her eyes. At that moment her heart sank from her seeing the pain and tears in Bam's eyes.

"Oh Bam… what's the matter?"

He turned his eyes away from her "I don't want to talk about it. Can I go back to my room?"

"Bam, honey, please talk to me. I can't stand seeing you like this and not knowing what caused it." She pleaded

Bam sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want any more tears to fall while he was in front of his mom "I can't… it hurts too much… and it's far too humiliating…" He finished with a sniff and a choked back sob

She pulled him into a hug and gently rubbed his back "Bam… it's ok. You know you can talk to me about this."

"You don't even know…"

"No, I don't know. Which is why you should tell me so I'll know how to help you feel better about what ever it is."

"A-Ape… something really bad happened to me… last night… And when I came home late you and Phil started yelling at me." He began to allow tears to fall "I was so scared, and angry, and when I got home I had to get yelled at and grounded just because I was late… You and Phil had absolutely no idea what I had just been through…"

"I'm sorry Bam… but you were supposed to come home with Jess, and when you didn't we stared getting worried about you. And then you didn't even call to let us know that you were fine."

"But I _wasn't_ fine!" He shook with sobs "And I don't think I ever will be! Not after this…"

"Bam please… whatever it is that's gotten you so upset, I'm sure you'll be able to get over it.."

"You think I'll be bale to "get over it"? Yeah I'll just "get over" the feeling of some man's arms around me… and his hands reaching into my pants to grab me and…" He closed his eyes tight, unable to control his tears

April sat there wide-eyes for a few seconds, trying to fathom what Bam just told her "Y-you mean…?"

"I was raped, April!" He sobbed "On my way home last night I was raped! And you're telling me to just "get over it"!"

He turned and collapsed forward into her chest, wrapped his arms tightly around her, as he continued to cry uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Dyllan leaned his head against Bam's shoulder and sighed. Bam sat there for a few seconds, looking down sorrowfully.

"Dad I had no idea you went through that…"

"Not many people did. Up until now, the only other person besides my family that I've told about it was your mom. And even when I told her it was hard."

Dyllan looked at Bam "So… what did you do after you told Grandma Ape?"

"Well…"

Bam lay in his bed, covered by his blanket and clinging onto the sheet and part of his pillow. He stared at his wall, trying not to cry and trying to muster up some sleep. But sleep did not come for him. For what had seemed like the longest days of his life was only mere hours since he broke the news through sobs to his parents and older brother. All he wanted to do now was lie there in his bed and be left alone. His room was somewhat dark since the curtain had been closed tight, and the only sound in the room was of Bam's quiet breathing. He felt like he had been completely destroyed and that all there was left for him to do was die. He could not bear to leave his bed, his room, and even his house in order to face the rest of the world. He was so terrified of setting one foot onto the front porch because he felt like someone could come up to him and attack him or grab him from behind to do God-knows-what. He was so humiliated, so much that he feared that if he stepped outside, there would be a group pf people out there staring at him, or even more cruelly so, start pointing and laughing at him. He knew that those fears were ridiculous to other people, but to him they were legitimate and he didn't want to risk leaving his bed to find out if the fears would come true.

Bam heard his bedroom door open but he did not react to it. Phil and April had come into his room and stood by his bed. Phil placed a hand on Bam's side and spoke to him softly.

"Bam, listen. Your mother and I know what you're going through right now is really difficult…"

"How… in the hell… do you have any clue what I'm going through?"

"We don't. Bam please; we only want to help."

"Bam, Phil and I are very concerned about you, and we want to make sure everything is okay with you… physically."

Bam turned a little and looked up at her "What do you mean?"

April let out a little sigh "We want to take you to see the doctor just to make sure everything's fine physically on your body."

Bam's eyes began to fill with tears and he turned to stare at his wall again "No! No fucking way am I going to go to that fucking doctor!" He shouted as he began to cry "Please!" He sniveled "Please don't make me go any where! I can't do it! Please Ape… Phil… please just leave me alone…"

"Bam you have to trust us. Seeing the doctor will be good for you." Phil replied

"What's he going to do?" Bam sniffed "Besides poke at me and check my private parts to make sure everything is in tact…" He closed his eyes, crying harder "I don't want anyone, even if it is a doctor, to be messing around down there…I can't let anyone do that…"

"Bam we're not asking you to go right this minute. But, please, you have to trust us enough to let us take you to the doctor and then we'll leave you alone."

"You guys are just going to keep pushing me to go until I do, aren't you?" He wiped some tears away "But you don't understand that I don't want to even leave my bed let alone the house, and I _really_ don't want to go to no fucking doctor just to make _you _feel better." He sniffed and some more tears fell "But I don't care! Do whatever you guys want! Drag me to see the doctor just so _you _can start to feel better about me getting raped, and so _you_ can have an easier time coping with it!"

Bam buried his face into his pillow and continued to cry for a few more minutes. Once he was able to calm down he sat up and looked at his parents.

"You really think this will be good for me?"

April nodded "We're trying to help the only way we can think of."

He looked away and sighed "God… this is so humiliating though…"

"We understand, Bam, but you know many people have gone through the same thing, unfortunately." Replied Phil

Bam sighed again and shook his head a little "But not like this… not many guys that I can think of have gone through it…"


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Bam held onto Dyllan as Dyllan continued to rest his head on Bam's chest. Bam sighed and tried to hold back tears. He closed his eyes for a second, still trying to keep the unwanted tears at bay for his son's sake. But bringing up these memories was incredibly painful for him to do. Dyllan looked up at Bam and then sat up, breaking out of Bam's arms.

"Dad?"

Bam looked at him "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… yeah I am… I just… this is really hard for me to talk about as you can imagine."

Dyllan nodded "Yeah I understand." He paused "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No it's ok. You should hear this."

He sat there on the examining table wearing a flimsy paper gown and his socks. He shivered of both coldness and a little fear. Feeling self-conscious, he had placed his clothes on his lap, trying to cover himself up. He could feel the humiliation flowing all through his body as he sat there waiting for the doctor to come into the room. The doctor walked in, looking at a clipboard in his hands, and closed the door behind him. Bam jumped a little bit once he entered the room, and then inched back on the table away from the doctor.

The doctor looked up at him "Hello, nice to see you again, Brandon."

"Um… yeah…" Bam said quietly

"Now just relax. There's no reason for you to be nervous."

Bam swallowed and nodded his head before closing his eyes. The doctor went up to him and took Bam's clothes off of his lap.

"Let's just get these out of the way for now." He said as he sat the clothes on the chair in the corner

Bam scooted back on the table when the doctor came back up to him.

"Ok Brandon, you're going to have to be a bit closer to me in order for me to examine you." Bam looked at the doctor and hesitated before moving back to where he was before "There that's better."

The doctor took out his stethoscope and listened to Bam's heart and lungs. He then checked Bam's reflexes and took his blood pressure. Since Bam was so scared and apprehensive about being out of the house and having the doctor examine him, his heart rate and blood pressure were above normal. But the doctor was expecting that. Then came the part that Bam was dreading; the actual touching and looking at his body. As soon as the doctor put on his rubber glove, Bam began to tremble. He moved away with a small whimper when the doctor made an attempt to touch him.

"Brandon, I know what you experienced is very traumatic for you. Trust me, I've had plenty of rape victims like you come in here. It's never easy for them to let me examine them. But they always do because they know that I'm trying to help them, and that this is just part of my job." Bam looked away and closed his eyes "The sooner you allow me to do my job, the sooner you can put your clothes back on and go home."

Bam sighed and decided to let the doctor do his job. However, as the doctor began poking and prodding at his private areas, Bam felt panic set in and flashes of the night he was raped went through his head. Tears began to run from Bam's eyes and he shook as he sat there, letting to doctor touch him. The doctor mentioned something about slight swelling and redness in one area, and some bruising on Bam's hips, but Bam didn't pay attention to is because he was in full panic mode. Bam finally moved away from the doctor and tried to cover himself up, once the doctor attempted to examine his crotch area.

"Stop it! I can't let you continue touching me like that!" He yelled through the tears

"Brandon it's ok. Now please calm down."

"No! If there was any way you could check if anything was wrong with me without having to touch me, I'd let you! And the only reason why I let you touch me so far is because I was too scared not to let you! I didn't even want to be here but my parents forced me to come! I just want to go home where I can be safe!" He buried his face in his hands and sniveled "I-I can't take this!"

The doctor gently placed a hand on Bam's shoulder "Brandon everything's ok. I'm trying to help you."

He moved away from the doctor "Fuck you! I never wanted your help!"

Bam hopped down from the table and quickly got dressed. He wiped his eyes, despite the fact that more tears were falling, and then left the room cursing to himself. When he went out to the waiting room where April and Phil were, he did not look at them. They stood up and went up to him and tried to ask him questions but he just moved past them and towards the door.

The entire car ride home, Bam sat in the backseat softly crying to himself. When they arrived home, April tried to comfort Bam by pulling him into a hug. He quickly broke free from her embrace and turned to both her and Phil.

"I hate you! I hate both of you!" He shouted; his eyes still full of tears and anger "You both said that this was going to be good for me, and it was going to help me! But I feel a lot worse than I did before! Why couldn't you have just left me alone?"

"Bam we're sorry that…"

"No you're not sorry!" He yelled, cutting her off "I don't want to hear you're fucking sorry! Next time you want to help me, don't, because I don't need it!" He turned and started to walk away

"Bam come back here so we can talk to you." Phil said calmly, although he was hurt

"No! Fuck you!"

Bam hurried into his bedroom and slammed the door closed behind him. He went over to his bed and collapsed face-first, and buried his face into his pillow. He didn't think that he had ever been as upset as he was at that moment, nor had he ever cried as much and as hard as he was right then. Never in his life had he ever had a worse experience than what he was going through just then; and at the time he was certain that he would never get over this experience.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

Dyllan had his eyes closed as he snuggled up closer to his dad. Bam looked at him and lightly wiped away a tiny bit of fresh wetness that had formed beneath Dyllan's eyes.

"Dyl you asleep?" He asked quietly

"No."

Dyllan sat up and moved away from Bam. He started to scoot down into lying position and pushed his pillow up behind him to prop up his head.

"I would like to get some sleep soon though. But I'll still listen if you have more to say to me."

Bam turned and stretched out, lying on his side facing Dyllan, and propped himself up with his elbow.

"I do still have more to say to you."

"Ok I'm listening." He looked at him

"Well you have some idea of how hard it was for me to deal with what happened." Dyllan looked at him and nodded his head "You're probably feeling somewhat how I felt."

"Yeah I definitely can relate."

"But I'm going to try my best in order to help you not go through this experience exactly how I did."

"Well what happened after you saw the doctor?"

Bam took a breath before he continued with his story.

September 1996 (A couple weeks later)

The blanket completely covered the sleeping lump beneath it. The alarm clock was going off but it was being ignored, and had been ignored for about ten minutes. Slowly, a hand reached out from under the blanket and pressed the snooze button on the clock. Five minutes later the clock went off again and the same hand reached out from under the blanket and picked up the clock, throwing it down to the floor.

"Bam!"

Bam grumbled after hearing his mom call his name from down the hallway. April, who was now standing by Bam's bed, tapped her foot in impatience.

"Bam! You were supposed to be up fifteen minutes ago!"

"I don't give a shit."

"Get out of bed NOW!"

"Why don't i_you_ /i go i_back_ /i to bed and let others sleep?"

April yanked the blanket off of him and pulled him up into sitting position.

"You're going to be late for school!"

"Fuck school." He lied back down and pulled the blanket back over him. April pulled the blanket off of him and looked at him in the eyes "Give me my blanket back."

"I don't think so. You're getting out of bed and you're going to school."

"Yeah right. I'm never going to go to school again, and I'm not leaving the house again and I'm not getting out of bed. Now fuck off."

A couple hours later Bam sat in class still sulking over being made to go to school. The teacher called his name a couple times but he ignored it. The teacher went up to his desk and pounded on it, finally getting his attention.

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Margera, it's your turn to give your report."

Bam rolled his eyes and grabbed his paper and then grumbled under his breath as he walked up to the front of the class. He stood behind the podium and roughly placed his paper on the podium in front of him. Bam spent a few seconds gazing around the room at all the students in his health class before staring down at his paper.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Margera."

_'Just my luck…'_ Bam thought as he stared at his paper _'Of course I would be assigned to do a report on sex…'_

Bam sighed and looked up at everyone else for a second. He looked back down at his paper and the words blurred.

"Um…"

He felt tears starting to form as he kept his head down. Suddenly he heard the voice of the man who raped him echoing through his head.

"Um… I uh…" He stammered as she attempted to give his report

He felt the rapist's arms around him and closed his eyes.

"Brandon, we're waiting for you to give your report. Now I suggest you give it."

"Ok! Jeeze…"

He opened his eyes and continued to fight back tears. He looked at the paper again but all he could see were images of the night he got raped. His breath became shaky as it became harder for him not to cry.

He shook his head "I can't do this!"

Bam ran out of the room and down the hallway. He ran around the corner and sat down, leaning against the wall. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he clung onto them with both arms as he began to cry.

A little bit further down the hall, Jess came out of the bathroom. He heard and saw Bam crying and then rushed up to him. He crouched down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bam? Bam what's the matter?"

Bam looked at him with tears running down his face and then quickly looked away.

"Bam?"

He sniffed and took a shaky breath before he tried to speak "I… I couldn't do it…"

"Do what?"

"I-in health class I… I was supposed to give a report o-on teenage sex and…" He closed his eyes, unable to finish his statement

Luckily Jess was able to catch Bam's drift and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"It's ok Bam." He wiped some of Bam's tears away "It's ok…"

"I feel so stupid for acting like this about it… you must think I'm really weak." Bam sniffed and then leaned against his older brother

"No I don't, Bam. I don't know exactly how you're feeling but from what happened a couple weeks ago, I understand you acting like this now. That's got to be something really scary for you to have had happen to you."

"I never wanted to come to school in the first place. I just want to go home."

"Bam everything's going to be ok. You just have to try to calm down and get past this part of the day. Do you think you would be able to do that?"

"I…" Bam closed his eyes and quickly nodded his head

"Good." He pulled away from Bam some "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah." Bam said with a sniff

"Ok. Come on," He said as she started to stand up "I'm going to take you back to your class."

"Ok." Bam stood up and wiped the rest of his tears away before looking at Jess.

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem."

Jess put an arm lightly around Bam as they began walking down the hall back to Bam's class room. Bam went back into the room and sunk into his seat while Jess stood outside explaining to the teacher what had happened. As Bam sat there, staring down at his desk, he tried hard not to cry any more. He was going to make an attempt to get past this one bad moment and move on with the rest of his day. He reminded himself that there were just a few more hours left where he had to stay in school; and that was just a few more hours before he could be back at home, safe in his own bed. It was just a few more hours before he could be alone and protect himself from anything else bad that could happen to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five:

Dyllan looked at Bam with slightly wider eyes as he sat up a little.

"Wow… you're not making that up are you? Because that is pretty ironic that you had to do a report on sex like that."

"I'm not making it up. And the irony wasn't wasted on me at all. I wish now that I had handled the situation better than I had. But at the time it was all I could do not to cry in front of everyone."

"Did anyone in school make fun of you about it?"

"Well… not really. Those who knew about it very well could have, but one thing Jess threatened a few people what he would do in my defense if they did pick on me about it."

"Any one in school treat you differently?"

"Well the counselors kept reassuring me that I could talk to them whenever I needed to. But I didn't go. Probably should have, but it would have been too hard on me at the time. Opening up about things has never been very easy for me to do."

"I must be one of the lucky ones then."

"How's that?"

"Well you're obviously able to open up to me."

"Yeah I am. But you're my son and I'm told very often that we're a lot a like. So I guess that helps make it easy for me to open up to you."

"Plus I guess it doesn't hurt to have gone through the same thing I have, huh?" Dyllan asked before letting out a sigh

"Yeah I guess not."

"But any way, dad, were you able to get better after that?"

"Well not exactly. In fact I got worse."

September 1997

Over the past year Bam spent his days in depression. He became very withdrawn and only sought comfort in food. He hated his outward appearance with each pound he gained, but continued to eat anyway. He felt being able to be happy was completely hopeless, and had given up on it a long time ago. His parents tried many times to help him, even found doctors that could help him, but all their attempts were refused by Bam. Bam had been depressed so long that people began to accuse him of milking his depression for all it was worth. But to Bam, that simply was not the case. He felt utterly useless and couldn't bear his pathetic life or himself. Every day he was engrossed in his own self loathing with no hope of feeling better. And what was once one problem that kick started his depression became one new problem after another that seemed to come along to keep him in depression.

Because of the way he was eating during his depression, Bam had become rather heavy. He was disgusted with himself every time he gazed upon his reflection, stepped on the scale, or tried on bigger clothes. He started to hear people in school talking about him; not just about his depression, but also about his weight. Most of the time when Bam noticed that someone was talking about him, he would ignore it. But one day when school let out Bam had sat down on the curb, waiting for Jess to finish talking to one of his friends. Jess's friend thought that Bam was far enough out of earshot when spoke to Jess, but Bam heard every word that was said.

"So Jess, why is it that you're so thin and your brother is so fat?"

"Cut it out, he's right over there."

"The fatass can't hear me. But any way, Jess, I take it he takes more after the Margera side of the family."

"What's your point, asshole?"

"Well I'm just wondering what your family is feeding him that you're not eating. He must eat like a big fucking cow; after all, he's about as big as one."

Bam couldn't stand staying there listening to what was being said about him any longer. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Look if you have something to say about my brother, you should say it to his face. I'm not going to stand here letting you bad mouth him like that."

"I guess I could go after him. He's not moving very fast. I can easily catch up to him right now."

"Watch what you say about my brother, and the rest of my family for that matter." Jess turned and walked away in the direction that Bam went "Listen Bam, what did you hear back there?" Bam turned to face him furiously "Ok… I take it you heard a lot."

"I heard _all_ of it, Jess, including that last crack about how slowly I was moving."

"Bam I'm sorry. He's just being an asshole."

"Maybe he is, but what he was saying is true. I'm fucking fat and I hate it. I get it rubbed in my face all the time. I can't take it any more!" He tried to hide the fact that he was about to start crying but knew it wasn't working "But what can I do about it? I'm just going to wind up gaining more weight any way. He was right; I'm just like dad's side of the family. Which means I'm probably cursed to be fat like this for the rest of my life now."

"Bam you know it doesn't have to be like that."

Bam looked at Jess with tears in his eyes. He then looked away and sighed. Jess placed a hand on Bam's shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be ok."

Bam nodded "Right."

"Just trust me, Bam. Now come on, let's go home."

"Fine." He said softly before he and Jess started walking home.

Over the next couple weeks, Bam had started to make some changes in himself. Whether other people took notice to those changes or not didn't matter, yet, to Bam because he wasn't making the changes for them; he was making those changes for him. One of the changes he was making was he was becoming more conscious about his outward appearance like he used to be before his depression. He made a decision that he was going to lose the weight he had gained. He told himself, and made himself believe, that there was no reason for him to have gained so much weight and to not care about it just because he had been going through a depression. Although it went unnoticed to everyone else, just before his birthday, Bam discovered that he had already lost a few pounds. Since no one besides Bam had noticed the weight loss, Bam received no praise or any kind of encouraging words from anyone other than himself. But he didn't let that lack of encouragement from everyone else around him stop him from meeting his weight loss goal.

On the day of his birthday, Bam was feeling good about himself for once. It was the first time in a very long time where he actually enjoyed the person that he was. He wasn't sure if the fact that it was his birthday was the main reason for him feeling this way, but that didn't matter. That evening after dinner, Bam was told to sit at the dinner table. He knew that it had to do with his birthday celebration so he sat down at the head of the table. But once he sat there, his happiness was quickly replaced by disappointment as a cake was placed in front of him on the table.

"What is this?" He asked with a disgusted curl of his lip "Ape, you made me a cake?"

"Well, yeah, of course. It's your birthday, Bam; I always make you a cake."

"But I didn't want a cake this year. I told you I didn't want one."

"I'm really sorry, Bam. I forgot."

"You forgot? Ape I told you for two whole fucking weeks, every God damn time you asked me what kind of cake I wanted for my birthday, that I didn't want a cake! How could you forget?"

"Bam I'm really sorry. I was really busy and I made you one automatically. I didn't think you would really mind."

"Didn't think I'd really mind? Why would I have told you over and over that I didn't want a cake if I wasn't going to mind if you made me one? Ape I've been trying to lose weight and so far I've been really good. But now you do this to me like you don't even care that I'm trying to lose weight!" He stood up and looked at the cake "After all those times I told you I didn't want a cake, you make me a fucking cake any way!" He shoved the cake hard, causing it to spill, landing face down onto the table "Thanks a fucking lot, Ape!"

"Bam! It's not like I did it on purpose! Besides if I had known you were trying to lose weight I wouldn't have made it!" As she spoke Bam was walking away from her in anger "Bam! Come back here!"

"No!" He went into his room and closed the door hard behind him


	6. Chapter 6

Part six:

Dyllan looked away from Bam and tried to hold back laughter. He even covered his mouth with his hand so his laughter couldn't escape.

Bam rolled his eyes "What's so God Damn funny?'

"Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not… yet."

Bam made Dyllan look at him "Tell me what's so funny."

"Ok… It's just that I really find it hard to believe that you were ever that…"

"Fat? Well I was. And I don't think it's very funny at all."

"I'm sorry; I know it's not funny. I just can't picture you that way. The way you described yourself, i_that_ /i big, and thought you were going to become bigger still. And how upset you said you were all the time over how much of a fatass you were, and yet you kept eating and eating and…"

"Are you through?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm through."

"Good."

"So do you have any more to tell me?"

"Why? Are you kicking me out of your room?"

"No I don't mind you being here. Actually this is helping me feel better right now."

"Well I'm glad I could help with that much."

"So any way… is there more to your story?"

"All I really have to say now is, even though I continued to throw little bratty tantrums like that one on my birthday, I was on my way to finally getting better. Actually I was a little better every day. Didn't take me very long to get back to my old self. Well it took me a while to lose the weight, but I was back to my normal personality very soon."

"How'd you get over being raped?"

Bam sighed "To tell the truth, that's something that I never really got over. I just stopped feeling bad about it all the time."

"So… you told me about your experience because you wanted to tell me how you got over it, but then you never really got over it… what was the point of you telling me then? So we can compare "war stories" or something?"

"No I just thought it might help you to know what I went through."

"You thought it would help me if I knew how much of an emotional wreck you were and the deep depression you went into after you were raped?"

"Well… kind of… in a way. Listen, the point is, given what such a painful experience I had, I want to make sure that you don't go through your experience the same way. It would break my heart if I saw you go into a depression like that. It was hard enough on me going through it, and it would be even harder watching you go through it."

"Oh…"

"But at the same time, Mom and I aren't going to make you go to the doctor, or make you do whatever you don't want to do or are too uncomfortable to do. So for now, if you want to stay in bed and sleep, keep to yourself, or whatever you need to do, we'll let you. Just promise me that you'll come to us to talk about this every once in a while."

"I promise."

"We don't want to see you suffering over this."

Dyllan wrapped his arms around Bam, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Dad. I really appreciate this."

Bam patted his back a little "You're welcome."

"I love you Dad." He said a little softer

"I know. I love you too. So much." Bam pulled Dyllan away from him a little and looked him in the eyes "You going to be ok now?"

Dyllan nodded a little "Yeah… for now."

"Ok."

Bam stood up out of the bed and looked at him.

"Well then on that case I'm going to leave you alone now."

"Alright." Dyllan stretched out and rested his head on his pillow "Thanks again, Dad."

Bam nodded "No problem." He turned and walked out of Dyllan's room

When Bam was out of the room and had closed the door, Dyllan turned over onto his side facing away from the door. He then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Gina saw that Bam had left Dyllan's room and went up to him.

"So how did your talk go?"

"I think it went pretty well."

"You were in there for a while."

"Well I had a lot to say to him."

"How's he doing now?"

"He's fine. He shouldn't have a real hard time with this like I did."

Gina hugged him "I just feel so bad that our baby boy had to of had this happen to him."

"I know… I do too. But he's going to be just fine."

She stepped away from him.

"Well I guess you would know him better than I would." She said with a small smirk

Bam rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." He grinned and then gave her a kiss

"Like father, like son, Bam. Like father, like son."


End file.
